


A Shining New Future?

by Magical_Chibi23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mastermind!Chiaki AI!Chiaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Chibi23/pseuds/Magical_Chibi23
Summary: Her mission? To help rehabilitate the Remnants. It was what she was made to do... But something is strange, for something that was programmed to just monitor and assist. She starts to question her creators... Who is Chiaki Nanami? Why was she so important to the Remminats? Why was the Future Foundation withholding information on her?And what happens if she fails? What happens to the Remnants and herself?This is the Prologue of my MasterMind! Chiaki AU.Sorry if it's not written well, It has been a while since I wrote a story.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Shining New Future?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Peko Squad xD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Peko+Squad+xD).



> Monomi/Usami will be in this story but she will appear later

“System booting….Loading….Chiaki Nanami.exe is at…100%”

The AI opens its eyes and sees an ocean and a golden sunset on the horizon. A gentle breeze blew her silver wispy hair off of her face, a sound of waves crashing the rocks surround her. It looks around some more and finally muttered the words, “How…pretty…”

After admiring the sunset for a while, suddenly the sky changed into a screen. Three figures appeared in front of her, a tall slender man, a woman with lavender long hair, and a man with fluffy unkempt hair. They all wore suits and had an aura of confidence. The AI wondered if they created her and if so for what purpose?

“Amazing,” said the woman. “It looks just like her.”

“Well, it was very lucky that she kind of resemblances Chihiro, Alter Ego didn’t have to do much to create her.” replied the fluffy-haired man.

“Well don’t just stand there, Naegi,” exclaimed the slender man, “Speak to it!”

“Fine, Fine... Chiaki can you hear me? Do you know your name?”

At first, the AI did not know what she was called until a rush of information filled her mind. The AI’s eyes glowed pink and once she was able to speak she responded “My name is Chiaki Nanami, The Ultimate Gamer. I am an IA created by Future Foundation. It's nice to meet you, Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Byakuya Togami”

“Excellent!” said Makoto as he smiled, “She is perfect! Even sounds like her too! We might be able to pull this off.”

“You better Naegi” Byakuya interrupted, “We are violating direct orders from Future Foundation with this scheme of yours. If you are not able to reform the Remnants we will all be in serious trouble.”

“I know, Togami, I know but I do have hope that she is the answer. Hey, Chiaki are you ready for your assignment?”

“Of course, Ready to help!” replied Chiaki

“Great, Alter Ego, please give Chiaki the remote.”

Suddenly a rose gold game controller materializes in her hand as well as a figure right in front of her. They were small, frail, and looked similar to herself. She guessed that is what Makoto was talking about not having to do much in programming her appearance. The figure spoke, "My name is Alter Ego, I am a product of Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. I as well as members of the Future Foundation created you to help monitor and assist reforming the Remnants of Despair. This mission is very important and your role is critical to its success. With this remote, you will be able to control the island's conditions and protect the island from any viruses. It's powered by your will to make the mission a success."

Chiaki looks at the remote, admiring it but one word that Alter Ego said made her think, "Will? That is what will power this?"

Alter Ego responded, "Yes unlike me, I have programmed you with your own free will, We took a sample of DNA from a human and created an AI that can replicate human emotions. The Remnants are dangerous and we cannot risk human lives to treat them normally. However, you will live among them, assisting them as you can, and bringing them back to who they were. You won't be alone, I have my own personal remote as well, it's virtually the same just mine has features to reboot the program. Nothing much different from yours. So do you understand?" 

Chiaki nodded, "Yes, I understand. I will help the Remminats and rehabilitate them. That is my mission"


End file.
